J
NAME: "J" (Jay) Real name Jonah Mills SPECIES: Human RACE: White (Nordic), Polynesian (descendant) GENDER: Male AGE: 24 (Birth year 2253) S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): Strength:8 Perception:5 Endurance:8 Charisma:4 Intelligence:6 Agility:6 Luck:3 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Formerly of the NCR, as well as the Great Kahns SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: NCR trooper, Khan scout and raider. WEAPON PREFERENCE: Conventional firearms, melee, explosives. Ranger Sequoia. Assault Carbine - dark red finish, faded picture of NCR flag on magazine well. Large curved machete/knife similar to a kukri. 357 magnum revolver - personalized with notch marks and some engraving, with a polished wooden grip and HD cylinder. Survival knife made from sharpened scrap metal, with leather wrapping for the grip. Flare gun AUGMENTATIONS: none SKILLS: Capable of handling most firearms (with sufficient practice) and defending himself in most hand-to-hand/melee combat situations. Some medical training, knowledge of herbs and outdoor survival. Some skill in mechanical repair as well as the construction and handling of explosives. BIRTH PLACE: Small tribal village of Oceanic descendants in California. OCCUPATION: Wanderer, prospector, mercenary. HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Grew up in a small tribal village located in California. Youngest of three children, mother was a Boomer who had left Nellis AFB in search of adventure, and father a local of the village who had served as an NCR trooper and ranger. The village itself had been annexed by NCR, resulting in most of the traditions and culture being lost. As time passed the town began to succumb to poverty and chem abuse, so as soon as they were able, J's older siblings had left in search of better lives. On his 16th birthday his parents had a large knife crafted for him, and he would soon cherish it. When he was 18 J decided to enlist as his father had done before him. Celebration was to be held but, due to heated arguments regarding the state of the town and its inhabitants, he left early. Leaving behind his old birthday gift, and his broken home. J had served the NCR military for several years before learning, from letters sent by his parents, that someone had been harassing the village. On leave J returned home to find it in even greater ruin than when he had left. He had hoped to aid his friends and family in rehabilitating the town and defending it from the offenders, but he would fail to do so. He could barely convince them to help themselves, and the hostile force would prove too great a threat. The village was soon overwhelmed, leaving the denizens either dead or scattered. J and several others were taken alive. He was beaten, branded with his own burned dog-tags, and forced to watch as they systematically murdered his loved ones and neighbours. Witnessing them gun down his mother, J flew into a psychotic rage, breaking free from his bonds and brutally killing each of the men while sustaining heavy injury. After his anger had left him, he found his mother mortally wounded. Giving him a key, her last words to him were "open the safe" and "find your father". She died in his arms, and he would too succumb to his injuries if not for a caravan that regularly traded with the village finding and him nursing him back to health. He would return to his family home and open their safe. The contents, he found, were his father's revolver, mother's Pip-boy, and his 16th birthday present. On the body of one of the mercenaries, documents were discovered. The decaying state of the village as well as the mercenary invasion were staged by a wealthy baron and corrupt politicians who wanted to acquire the land and profit from it. J left his broken home once again, a broken man. Eventually, he would join the Great Kahns... J endured the brutal initiations of the Great Kahns and received his beat-down and naming. He befriended some of them, while loathing the others. He was also somewhat disgusted by some of their methods, and toleration of degenerate behavior. Remembering his true goal, he left the Great Kahns and continued his journey. He adopted the moniker "J", the first letter of his given first name, and abandoned his old identity almost entirely. FAMILY: Marylyn (mother)-deceased, Joseph Mills (father), Madelyn (eldest sister), Jordan (elder brother)-status of the three unknown. Samuel Irons (close friend). PERSONALITY: Normally very quiet and calm, but prone to violent rage and loud outbursts that can become quite extreme. Humble and empathetic towards others, J tries to uphold values of kindness and compassion, and abstain from violence whenever possible but he understands that violence is quite often necessary to survive. However, when stressed enough the man couldn't care less. Because of his experience with the world, J has adopted a somewhat dark and cynical perspective that he may not always express, but it is certainly there. When with company whom he feels comfortable with, he'll let show a side of himself that is much more playful and humorous. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Dark brown, bedraggled hair, and rough beard. EYES: Medium-light brown color. SKIN FEATURES: Light tan skin. Hideous branding on upper left side of chest, below collarbone. Small scars on hands from years of labor. Large scar on left thigh from a bad gecko bite. Some scars on arms and torso from past injuries. Small scar on left cheek from a ricocheted bullet. BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 6'5" tall, broad shouldered, heavy (muscular-thick) build. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Black combat boots, dark brown cargo pants, black long-sleeve hooded shirt tucked in. leather vest reinforced with different gecko hides and some light metal plating. Leather armor left pauldron and right arm bracer+elbow guard. Great Kahn-esque leather armor on thighs, over pants. Update: Grey shirt and dark cargo pants with leather armour pieces (heavy armour left arm, lighter armour on right arm, armour pieces on thighs), and worn black combat boots. JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Pip-boy 3000 on left forearm. Small, polished wooden pendant. Burned dog-tags. Grey knitted scarf, tinted goggles to be worn when needed. LIKES: personal items are of great sentimental value. Solitude, fairness, kindness, intelligence and resourcefulness. Nature (what's left of it), occasional tinkering, Mojave Music Radio, Sunset Sarsparilla, Brahmin stew. DISLIKES: Conflict, cruelty, drug-abuse, drug dealers, raiders, junkies, thugs, complications, unnecessary violence, frivolousness, corruption, being stolen from. FEARS: Losing his personal items. Never discovering what became of his remaining friends and family, the possibility of their deaths. Loss of sanity. Making costly mistakes. Drowning, heights. People getting hurt as a result of his rage, or his incompetence. Giant insects, especially Radroaches (to an extent, they creep him out). AMBITIONS: To find the survivors of the attack on his hometown. To maybe exact vengeance/justice upon the corrupt entities responsible for such pain and suffering. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: Concern as well as curiosity regarding the status of the survivors. Deep hatred for the corruption that plagues the world. Category:Characters